beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Phantom Orion 145ES
Phantom Orion 145ES is the Hasbro replica of Phantom Orion B:D that features 145ES instead of B:D and it also has a new design. It is expected to be released in Fall 2012. Face Bolt: Orion The Face Bolt depicts "Orion", one of the 88 constellations. In Greek mythology, Orion or "The Hunter" was a giant huntsman who died at the hands of the giant scorpion, Scorpio, and was placed as a constellation in space along with Scorpio by the God of Sky and Thunder, Zeus. Energy Ring: Orion Orion is dark blue in color, with designs of notches on its end. Orion has sharp spikes on its sides which are meant to represent the top half of Orion's face. It also features eye-like stickers that can be used with the Phantom Fusion Wheel to create a grin or a face. Fusion Wheel: Phantom (Hasbro) Phantom was a highly anticipated wheel for mainly stamina purposes. However, Hasbro has changed the Core of Phantom Orion into metal, which will decrease the superb stamina of Phantom Orion. Despite this, Phantom still has some stamina use, and can outlast several other fusion wheels, But can now be classified as a fairly outclassed fusion wheel. Spin Track: 145 145 is the fifth highest Spin Track available, along with the various other 145-variants (C145, DF145, AD145, TR145, ED145, UW145, BD145, WD145, SW145, CH120/145, R145, GB145 etc.). It can be used in Stamina customisations to great effect due to its tall height, which allows for more wobbling as the Beyblade loses its spin velocity, but that being said, DF145 and UW145 has this same effect but also the added bonus of its “Down Force” which while negligible, since it stabilizes the Beyblade it is being used slightly. 145, being as tall as, makes it easily susceptible to low Attackers. The tracks taller than 145 are the TH170 Spin Track (Beat Lynx), the 230 Spin Track (Flame Byxis), and the 160 spin track (Guardian Reviser). TH170 outclasses it since its 170 has more defense but does not wobble like 230. Performance Tip: ES/Eternal Sharp Eternal Sharp features a free-spinning tip attached to a metal shaft which is held by the Bottom. The part was one of the most heavily anticipated parts in the MFB lineup when first announced, but ES is actually a hugely disappointing part in terms of performance. Firstly, ES lacks a metal bearing, which would significantly reduce the friction between the free-spinning tip and the rest of the Bottom. All of the best free-spinning tips, notably Bearing Core, had NSK Shield Bearings which allowed unhindered spin. Secondly, the tip shape of ES is not conducive to optimum Stamina; the sharp nature of the Bottom means it is easily destabilized. As all Sharp tips do, Eternal Sharp also has trouble regaining balance, hence making this a poor choice for Stamina. That said, ES still remains superior to BS and S as Stamina Bottoms. This is a good tip for Starters / Beginners who would like to focus on Stamina, but don't have top tier parts like WD, EWD, SD, and PD. In the anime, ES has been shown to be able to create sonic waves and regain balance though it is not true in real life. Depending on your angle of launch, ES has been shown moving at the speed of an SF bottom and also with barely movement at all. ES also gives the bey the ability to tilt at an extremely low level (the Fusion wheel is about 8mm) without floor scrapes. This gives it a huge advantage when destablized or when facing attack types. It is also and exceptionally high bottom, changing a 125 spin track height user's height to that of a 145 track. It is outclassed by EWD, WD, AS, and B:D. Trivia Category:Unreleased Beyblades Category:Hasbro Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Stamina Type Category:Hasbro Remodles